Surprises in the Rain
by kagome002
Summary: Haruhi finds a book that leads her into the wonderful world of Yaoi. When she sees Itsuki and Kyon she wants to get the two together. When a mysterious illness plagues Itsuki. She thinks she can turn things around.KYONXITSUKI
1. Surprises in the rain

Ummmm….Hi guys….Yea…. I havent updated anything in like a year…I havent died yet o.o But I did move, and have to find a new school, cuz mine decided it's gonna close just as I'm going to be a senior, and I've been cramming for like tests and crap.

Well, I decided to write a new story….. Hope you like X.x

KEY:

"This"- means talking

'This'-Means thinking

_This-_means flashback, or something similar

This- popps up when someones reading a letter.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARUHI SUZUMIYA NO YUUTSU. IF I DID ITSUKI AND KYON WOULD BE SCHMUCKING LIKE BUNNIES.

Enjoy :D

--

"Argh! I can't take it anymore! Where are those two?!"

Haruhi was mad, scratch that, she was infuriated. She had taken the liberty of calling up her dear SOS brigaide to an emergency meeting. Mikuru and Yuki came in record time, but it had been four hours since she called on Itsuki and Kyon, and neither of them had shown up yet.

Haruhi pouted, before slamming her hands onto her desk "If they don't get here soon, I'm going to make sure theres enough punishment to go around the brigaide for weeks!" she raged hotly. Mikuru flinched, fear growing in her big round eyes. Yuki glanced up from her book slightly, before going back to scanning the text.

A knot began forming on Haruhis brow. She shook her head 'Alright, calm down Haruhi. Theres gotta be something to do around here while you wait…' The pondering brunette looked around, not liking what she saw. 'What the hell, books? That's all that's here?' She glanced at Yuki 'Well, she's reading her weird novels as usual…' She looked at Mikuru. ' and she's reading…. What is she reading?'

Mikuru's eyes were glued to the book she was reading. It looked like a normal manga, that would be read by the average reader. Mikuru, however, wasn't exactly acting like the average reader. Her breathing was slightly eradic, and her body was tense. One hand clenching the book close to her face, the other was up to her mouth, chewing on her nails. A small blush was painted on her cheeks, and her hands shook as she turned the pages.

This made Haruhi curious. She tilted her head to see the cover of the book. On the cover were men. Who didn't look half bad from where she was. They were both brunette,. One with a mischievous glint in his eyes, the other with a flush on his face. They were both under an umbrella, in the rain.

Haruhi squinted at the title. 'Surprises in the rain…huh?' Haruhi blinked. 'I wonder what kinda book this is?' she pondered curiously.

It was then that an idea sparked in her brain, and an evil glint came in her eyes.

With the stealth of a ninja, Haruhi silently got up from her desk, and whooshed right behind an unexpected Mikuru, who was to engrossed in her book to notice Haruhi.

"Hey, Mikuru."

The said redhead jumped, snapping the book closed and holding it to her chest. After calming herself, she slowly turned to their leader. "Y-Yes? Whatever is the matter?" the timid girl asked nervously.

Haruhi smiled "Mind if I borrow that book?" She asked with a not-so-innocent look on her eyes. Mikuru's eyes widened, and a blush popped on her face. "Ah- that is… umm… I don't think that it's your kind of book-"

The redhead was forced to dodge Haruhi, as she made a grab for the book. "H-Haruhi-San!" She blushed madly, knowing that her dear leader would go to great lengths in order to get her book. Haruhi merely smirked, "Aww, Come on. I'm curious. Gimme" she said swiftly before pouncing on the redhead.

Yuki merely flipped another page of her book, as Mikuru's desperate "N-NOO'S" and "SAVE MEEE'S" echoed through the room, silently ignoring them. When a certain "HA!" rang through the room, however, she looked up slightly. Interested in her "Leader's" reaction.

Haruhi stood triumphantly, her foot planted on Mikuru's toosh and her hand making a v for victory as the redhead lay on the ground, tears and a red blush on her cheeks.

Smiling, Haruhi flipped through the book.

Only to ghasp, and drop it a few seconds later.

"M-Mikuru… What are you READING" She asked, horror struck.

Mikuru got back up, and could do nothing but sit and watch her precious book fall from her friends hands. A look of shock on her brunette companions face. "Ah…I umm… That book is…" She flushed and looked away, not really knowing how to explain things to her.

"It's a Yaoi novel." a monotone voice said from the corner.

Mikuru and Haruhi both turned to their purple haired friend, who's book was resting open on her lap.

"It is a story that portrays forbidden love." She continued, "The two men meet in the rain, and fall in love. It then shows how their love turns into something more, as they meet every time it rains." She finished quietly.

Haruhi flushed, before looking back at the small book on the floor.

She picked the book up, and flipped through it again, thinking maybe she saw, and maybe even heard, wrong. Nope the two brunettes were still making out in the blasted rain. She flushed when she got to the more 'heated' parts of the book. But what freaked her out the most was…

…She couldn't turn away.

She glanced at Mikuru, who was twidling her fingers, wanting to start from the beginning. She frowned, knowing that would mean actually ASKING something from her. She glanced back to the book…

And realized that it was totally worth it.

Throwing her pride to the wind, she turned to her friend. "M-Mikuru?" the brunette asked timidly. The readhead flinched, before looking up to her friend. "Y…Yes?"

Haruhi found herself twidling her fingers, not knowing how to ask….

"Suzumiya Haruhi."

The brunette looked up, and caught a book coming her way. She looked at the cover, which had the two brunette boys on it. Sitting under a tree, looking at the rain. She looked up at Yuki questioningly.

"It's Volume 1." the purple haired girl said simply.

That was all Haruhi had to hear.

She rushed back to her desk and began reading.

ONE HOUR LATER

Haruhi had gone through only 3 of the 16 volumes when the club door slid open. Showing a smiling Izuki, and an annoyed Kyon.

The annoyed Brunette stepped forward, bowing slightly, "Sorry for the wait, Apperantly someone stole something from a shop not far from the train station we were at, so we weren't allowed to go untill everyone got searched. Then all of the trains were backed up with people." Kyon said, a slightly defeated tone.

Haruhi glanced up from her novel, a slightly pissed look on her face. "Well, because you boneheads were late, I had to postpone everything. So, you guys just stay here untill I see fit." She said slightly seething at the two, before going back to her object of interest.

Kyon's eye twitched. He had to spend five hours with Koizumi at the train station. It probably would've gone faster, had the ever smilling brunette not asked if we looked suspicious in front of the guards after everything was done with.

Izuki looked over to his annoyed friend, smiling to himself, while looking for something to pass the time with. His eyes landed on a chess board. Kyon noticed, and followed his gaze before smiling. "Ah, you wanna play?" Kyon asked, feeling a bit better that he now had something to do.

Itsuki nodded, and the two boys grabbed the board, and set up the pieces. Itsuki looked at the pieces curiously. Kyon noticed., and smiled slyly "What's the matter? Hit your head and forget how to play?" Kyon asked smartly

Itsuki smiled sheepishly, "Ah, well… I don't really know how to play chess…. I've played checkers, but I don't think that this is the same…" He said, simply. Smiling to the other.

Kyon faltered, before smiling, "Oh, well in that case, lemme teach you how this game goes." he said, before getting up, and going to Izuki's side.

Haruhi looked up from her book. Watching the two boys. Now that she thought about it… Izuki and Kyon were a very interesting pair. They didn't act like friends a lot. But they had moments like this where they seemed very close. It had been a while since Izuki joined, and even if it took a while, Kyon looked like he finally started accepting him.

However, Haruhi was not thinking that was the case. Now being a Yaoi fan girl, she was seeing their growing friendship as something slightly more than that.

She observed as Kyon kneeled behind Izuki, Explaining the pieces to him. Kyon's right hand was on Izuki's shoulder. The other pointing out differences in the pieces. Occaisionally, he would lean in closer, letting his chest touch lightly to Izuki's back.

She flushed, and looked back to her book, only to be met with a similar image… Only they were MUCH closer….With no clothes.

She looked up in frustration, wanting more than just the book. She looked at the two men in front of her. Agravatingly wondering if there was even the SLIGHTEST possibility that the two could get together.

She glared 'grr, if only there was a way for one of them to become vulnerable or something… THEN I could at least get things moving…'

At that moment, Izuki's phone rang.

Surprised, he excused himself before pulling out his phone.

"Moshi Moshi? This is Koizumi Izuki." he paused. "Ah, Grandfather, what ever could be the problem?" He jumped "Really? I didn't see anything that could have triggered it today, and besides I would have known…" His eyes widened slightly. "Really? Alright… I'll be right there." he said hurriedly before closing his phone.

He looked over to his friends, who were all looking at him curiously. He bowed hurriedly. "I am very sorry, but apparently there is a "problem" where my grandfather is, and says that it's only growing worse. I'm afraid I must go and help before the situation becomes…grave" He said looking at Kyon.

Haruhi watched as something clicked with Kyon, and he nodded. She watched the smile that Izuki threw Kyon's way, before rushing out the door.

'THAT WAS A SEXY SMILE' She thought to herself, smiling happily.

It was official. She was devoting her life to getting Itsuki and Kyon together…and getting pictures of course.

Smiling happily, she clapped her hands.

"Well everyone? I guess we can all leave too then" She started happily, collecting the rest of the books and packing them in her bag. I will see you all tomorrow. I know it's the winter break, but that doesn't mean that we can ditch work. Besides the weather is unusually warm, so we should take the time to do some serious looking for those ESPers and Aliens, and especially time travelers!" she smiled before running out the door.

Kyon sighed, and started packing his bag, before glancing outside the window.

'oh… it started raining…' he thought silently before leaving with the last two girls.

--

Lol :3

Moshi Moshi-Hello (used when answering a phone)

Anyways, I've already started with the second chapter, but first, tell me what you guys think :3


	2. To be there for you

XX

I wrote this whole chapter listening to Love me Dead by LUDO

And I luv that song to the debths of my wilted heart X3

Ah, here's my story, hope u like it :3

KEY:

"This"- means talking

'This'-Means thinking

_This-_means flashback, or something similar

This- popps up when someones reading a letter.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARUHI SUZUMIYA NO YUUTSU. IF I DID, NOTHING WOULD SILENCE THE KYOIZUMI GOODNESS XD

Enjoy :D

--

'Well this isn't going well at all…'

Itsuki just got to the "problem" he was called for. He apperantly hadn't sensed a Shinjin appear, and had left his comrades in closed space without his assistance. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but this particular Shinjin was…. Different.

It wasn't really doing anything. It was just…. Sitting there. It looked like it was half asleep in his oppinion.

But oh did it have a temper. As soon as anyone got near, it attacked them. If the Espers tried to attack it, it would merely heal itself, and come back full force. Once more, some of his comrades from the agency were being teleported OUT of closed space.

He watched it in mild amusement, deciding it wouldn't hurt to get a tad closer. With that, he activated his powers, and flew over to get a better view.

Big mistake.

The Shinjin glanced his way, and immediately changed it's personality. Once very sloth and content to just sit there, the Shinjin got up, and ran straight at him. All of the Espers charged at it to protect their comrade…And everyone got teleported out of closed space.

Everyone except Izuki.

The Shinjin stopped in front of Izuki, and attempted to grab him. Izuki quickly activated his powers, and attempted to fly back, but felt his force field get scraped. Seeing he was no match for it alone, he began to fly away, thinking he could reform and think of a plan somewhere.

He didn't get very far.

The Shinjin grabbed hold of the brunette, and held him up to his face. Itsuki attempted to squirm out of his grasp, only to be squeezed into a limp submission. Itsuki looked up weakly, before feeling his eyes widen as it opened his mouth.

He was thrown in and swallowed before a proper reaction could come out of him.

Now, this is where Izuki started to panic. He couldn't breathe, couldn't move, and could feel his energy being sucked from him. He attempted to squirm, to call for help, but as soon as he opened his mouth, he felt something enter it, and pour throughout his body.

He suddenly felt nothing, as he drifted inside the Shinjin. He felt nothing physically, mentally, or spiritually. He just felt like his life didn't mean anything anymore.

'Am I dead?' he mused to himself. 'pity…I didn't get to say goodbye to….'

An image of a slightly annoyed brunette flashed in his eyes.

Itsuki's eyes widened. 'that's… strange, why do I feel sad that I'm not going to see him again…?' he thought on the man a while more. His annoying glances. The board games that they play. How angered the other brunette gets when he wears his fake smile. And how happy the man makes him…

'is this really it?' He thought tiredly, feeling his eyelids betray him as they began to shut.

'No…I don't want that…..'

And then the world went black.

--

Kyon looked up at the rainy sky annoyingly. 'Tch, if I knew it was gonna rain, then I would have at least brought an umbrella…' He sighed before looking around. There was no one on the streets, but it was pouring rain, and there was a slight fog.

He pouted if Haruhi hadn't called for the stupid club meeting in the first place, he'd be at home asleep by now, and wouldn't have had to worry about Koizumi for five hours, and then have to teach him how to play chess, only to have him need to run off somewhere and leave him coming home from this pointless endeavor.

He sighed, 'nothing fruitfull came from today…' he said as he glanced tiredly ahead of him.

It was then he saw something.

A lump in the road a few feet away from him. He squinted, and moved closer, before his eyes widened in shock.

Laying sprawled on the sidewalk, was non other than Itsuki

His eyes widened, and he dashed over to the young man, kneeling over him. "K-Koizumi!" He yelled, hoping to wake the man. There was nothing.

He pulled the boy up , resting his head on his lap, before scanning him. Izuki was breathing… but his breaths were labored, and he looked like he was having difficulty. His skin was flushed, and he was burning with a fever. Kyon also noticed, that the man had slight burns on his clothes. He remembered Izuki mentioning that if you come into contact with a Shinjin's skin without the help of a force field, the energy it gives off could burn.

He panicked slightly. He didn't know where Itsuki's house was, so he couldn't take him there, and he couldn't take him to the hospital, because they would ask about the burns… and he couldn't just say that he found him in the rain like that. They'd not believe him.

Kyon looked down at Izuki when he felt the man begin to shake from the cold. Sighing, he lifted the man and carried him piggy back, heading still back home.

--

Kyon cursed slightly as he kicked the door to his house open. He shivered slightly from the rain, before glancing slightly at his passenger. He smiled slightly when he saw that the man was looking slightly better.

It was then he noticed that there wasn't anyone there. He glanced over to the fridge, and saw a note haphazardly pinned onto it.

Kyon:

Sorry we didn't tell you, but your father and I won three tickets to that childrens festival in Tokyo. I knew you wouldn't really want to go, so I decided to just leave this note. We took your sister, and will be back in a few weeks, so you have fun.

Love: mom.

He sighed, "well, at least I don't have to explain to mom…" he glanced up at the shaking figure on his back worriedly. 'still…' he shook his head, before heading to the living room.

He placed the sick brunette on his couch, and looked him over. 'he can't stay like that… argh.'

Thinking a minute, he snapped his fingers, smiling happily, before rushing up the stairs. When he returned, he had a pair of his extra pajama's. It was when he layed his eyes on the shivering man that he realized something.

How the hell was he going to change if he was unconscious?

Realization hit him, and he blushed slightly. 'It would be improper. I can't just strip him without his permission… But if he stays like that, he could get really sick…' He watched as the sickly figure flinched, and moaned in discomfort.

Gathering himself, Kyon walked over to where his friend was, and propped him up. He took off the sickly boys jacket, and then undid his tie. The white shirt was soaked as well, sticking to him, and leaving little to the eyes.

Shaking his head, he unbuttoned the whole shirt, and peeled it off. His skin was completely iced.

He stared at the man's pants, and shook his head before looking up to Itsuki's pained face. He sighed, "I'm sorry." he apologized, before taking off the mans belt, and undoing the button of his pants. 'please tell me he doesn't go commando.' he thought warilly as he slid down his pants slightly.

Much to his relief, there were boxers under the mans soaked pants, and they only managed to be slightly damp.

Smiling, he pulled them all the way off, and grabbed the pajama shirt. He glanced at Izuki, "argh, now the hard part." He thought warilly. He slid Itsuki's arms into the sleeves. He then glanced at the pants.

He propped up the man into a sitting position, put them on his feet, and pulled them up to his thighs, before he realized they wouldn't go any further due to the mans but being planted to the chair.

Sighing, Kyon moved the man so that he was behind him. With a gentle push to the sickly brunettes ass, the man slid into the pants, and was grabbed before he hit the floor.

Smiling, now that the man was dry, and in warm clothes, he carried him up to his room and put him on his bed, sliding the covers over the man's still shivering frame. Smiling, and thinking he could give himself a pat on the back for actually doing something usefull today, he stretched.

Yawning slightly, he looked at the clock. '10:40? Was it really that late?' he thought in disbelief. Shrugging, he went to his closet, and pulled out a sleeping bag. He put it close to his bed, and sluggled in, and closing his eyes. Letting himself fall into a warm sleep.

FOUR HOURS LATER

"Uhnn…Mmmm…"

Kyon peeked an eye open, hearing the strange noises. He looked around. 'wait… why the hell am I on the floor?' he thought to himself in a half asleep stupor.

"H…Haaaah…"

'That voice sounds familiar…' Kyon thought languidly, before he tried to roll over to go back to sleep.

'Gnaaaah…'

!!

Kyon shot up and turned to his bed, looking at the man with wide eyes. "K-Koizumi!"

The said man was sprawled out on the bed, tossing and turning with his eyes screwed shut. The covers had been kicked off sometime during the night, leaving him in the cold. There was a rose tint to his cheeks, and he was covered in sweat, panting and shivering.

Kyon jumped up, and was immediately to his side, picking him up, and placing him on his lap, cradling him. "H-Hey, wake up! You can't rest if your wasting energy like that…." Kyon held Itsuki closer, as the sickly brunette attempted to wrench himself from the mans grasp.

Feeling annoyed, Kyon turned Itsuki toward him, and began to shake him roughly. "WAKE UP! KOIZUMI!!"

Itsuki's eyes snapped open. Staring at Kyon with pure shock.

After a few startled moments, Kyon noticed his friend wasn't using his lungs.

"H-Hey! Breathe you idiot!" Kyon screamed worriedly. Izuki shook, still not using his lungs, and opted to go into spazms instead. Kyon held fast to Itsuki's shoulders as he shook violently.

Kyon was freaking out. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't a frikin medic, and he never took a CPR class in his life. He was starting to wish that he did. He watched as the shaking got worse, and Itsuki's shocked eyes were starting to lose their focus, tears sliding from them.

It was then that Kyon decided to do the first thing that came to his mind, and was shocked as his body acted before he could think it over. He slammed his fist into Itsuki's gut, effectively knocking the wind out of the frail man.

He watched in amazement as the man arched up, taking in air untill Kyon was sure he would explode. Then Itsuki doubled over into Kyon's arms, effectively coughing all the accumulated air out of his lungs before his breaths became slow and labored again.

Kyon held him close, rubbing his back in soothing circles. Eventually, his breathing evened out, and Itsuki's eyes slid shut, letting sleep overtake him once more. Kyon sighed, and fell back onto his bed, Itsuki still in his arms. He looked down to the sleeping man. Itsuki's shaking had stopped, but his breathing was still a bit uneven. He held him closer, and pulled the covers back up on them both. Sighing, he looked up to the celing. Knowing he needed to be near the man in case anything happened again.

After a while, his eyes began to feel heavy again, and he felt himself drift slowly.

'I'll just…rest my eyes for a bit…..' he thought quietly to himself. 'yea… just for a bit… then I'll watch over you…'

And with that, he was out like a light.

--

falls over

RAWR it's 4:10 in the MORNING over here XX

I'm gonna go 2 bed, tell me what y'all think okay? X3


End file.
